The present invention relates to the observation that certain cellulose-producing microorganisms synthesize and extrude cellulose in a manner resulting in cellulose ribbon-bundles comprising multiple cellulose ribbons. Cellulose has long been known to be produced by certain microorganisms. The cellulose produced by most microorganisms is generally found to be an network of cellulose ribbons. A cellulose ribbon consists of numerous cellulose microfibrils, the number of microfibrils depending upon the size and type of microorganism. Each microfibril appears to contain about 40 glucan chains and to be formed from three cellulose protofibrils, while each protofibril is believed to be formed by the cluster of 10-15 glucan chains produced at each microbial cellulose synthetic site. The cellulose synthetic sites, located at least partially on the microbial surface, are linearly aligned.